Sweet Escape
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Un cariño extraño, perverso y que nadie entendía... pero se sentía bien. NaruSasuSaku - LEMON


Eeeh, sí… vuelvo. Vuelvo con otro fic extraño, de esos que hace tiempo que no hacía (si alguien leyó alguna vez un fic mío de FMA, sabrá a lo que me refiero xD), y espero haberlo hecho bien. Nunca había escrito un… ugh… un trío ó oU así que sería muy bueno que alguien me colaborara con su opinión en un review (es que tengo ganas de escribir otro, pero hay que ver qué hice de mal en éste…). Igual no espero una cantidad kilométrica de rewies así como en _"Llórame"_ (¡por cierto, lo estoy continuando! n n) porque no sé si alguien haya intentado antes un NaruSasuSaku y si gusta la idea, pero con voluntad todo se puede n nU. Acepto de lo que me quieran decir, no soy quisquillosa y me da lo mismo que me tachen de cosas feas x3.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Hinata, Sasuke le pertenece a Sakura y Shikamaru me pertenece a mí xD (eso no venia al caso ¬¬). Y todos juntos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Contenido guarro no apto para menores de 14. Ni siquiera YO debería estar escribiendo estas cosas xD pero soy muy empirista, lo siento (espero que lo de empirista no se malinterprete xDDDDD).

Y sin más tonteo, los lanzo a su suerte. ¿Alguien leerá esta porquería tan retorcida? O oU

O o o O

**» ѕωєєт єѕсαρє «**

Entrenar en verano era una porquería. Los rayos de sol te escuecen en la piel, la respiración se hace pesada y el aire se envicia sin dificultad. Se hace poco para tres pares de pulmones que lo requieren por bocanadas, ansiosos por que la noche caiga pronto y se lleve ese infierno lejos.

Así que, en común acuerdo, esa tarde decidieron hacer el vago sin remordimientos.

Su inestimable sensei se había largado apenas habían llegado, alegando que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver y que no podía acompañarlos en el entrenamiento. Confiando en el buen criterio de sus alumnos y su imposibilidad de estar quietos un día, les ordeno seguir con la practica en su ausencia, cosa que los tres aceptaron de buen grado los primeros minutos.

Después la modorra los poseyó inexorablemente, y la responsabilidad se fue a la mierda.

o o o

Haruno Sakura yacía apoyada en un árbol del bosque. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza erguida adorando las sombras que proyectaban los árboles bajo el sol, y media botella de agua derramada en la cabeza, escurriendo tranquilamente por su cabello. A su lado, Uchiha Sasuke la imitaba en la posición, dormitando con la boca abierta, jadeando de cansancio.

—¡¡Son unos malditos flojos! —una cabecita amarilla asomo por entre las sombras, completamente sudado. —Nadie ha querido entrenar conmigo, me las he tenido que apañar solito. Son injustos…

—Cierra tu estúpida boca, dobe… Eres hiperquinético y subnormal, ¿lo sabes?

Naruto fingió no haber escuchado todo eso, mientras se tendía junto a la pelirrosa desde el lado que Sasuke no ocupaba.

— ¿A quien le toca cocinar hoy? —pregunto, al tiempo que se recostaba en el hombro femenino del conjunto. Vivir juntos le libraba de ese molestoso quehacer por dos días.

Nadie le contesto.

—Oi, les estoy haciendo una pregunta. —pero discutir solo únicamente conseguiría acalorarle mas, de modo que pronto lo dejo. —Joder… vaya con el calor…

El día pasaba frente a sus ojos cerrados sin ninguna novedad.

El rubio se aburría tremendamente. Sus compañeros dormían apaciblemente junto a el, pero la quietud no era algo que el pudiese tolerar por mucho tiempo… Declino de su cómoda posición en busca de algo con que distraerse y no sentirse tan solo…

…y una gota de agua se aplasto contra su nariz.

¿Llovía?

Levanto la vista, y una mata de cabello rosa le recibió con una respuesta. Sakura aun estaba mojada, y el agua seguía escurriéndole, refrescándola. Naruto se entretuvo, entonces, visualizando el recorrido de aquellas gotas. Se deslizaban por su cabello hasta llegar a la curva del hombro, desde donde se lanzaban cuesta abajo por su pronunciado escote hasta perderse en la sinuosidad de su pecho. Trago saliva al ser consciente de lo que hacia.

Antes no era un problema en absoluto… pero ahora, a sus dieciocho años, tanto tiempo junto a Jiraiya le estaba pasando la cuenta, haciendo que un nudo espeso se instalase en su garganta ante la sutil visión de su amiga empapada.

Aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Procuraba disfrutar en silencio esos momentos en que Sasuke estaba en otro mundo para tener a Sakura solo para el.

Pero la satisfacción le duro poco.

— ¿Entretenido, usuratonkachi?

Pego un salto, rectificando en su posición y tragando el nudo que antes le dificultaba la respiración.

—Estabas despierto. —no pregunto, solo se lo afirmo. Y el otro asintió con la cabeza mirándole de manera significativa.

—Esta guapa así… ¿no crees? —soltó sin pensárselo mucho. Así empezaban muchas cosas que después les hacían mancillar el vocablo "amigos".

—Bastante…

Se sorprendió al reflexionar que ninguna otra chica antes había conseguido atraer tan poderosamente su atención como esta. ¿Qué tenia? ¿Era la ventaja de conocerse mutuamente lo que la hacia tan familiar hasta en momentos de intimidad?

Y aun se preguntaba como es que Sasuke aceptaba todas estas condiciones. El no era problema, nunca fue amante de las reglas. Y sospechaba que al Uchiha no le incomodaba porque aquello no tenía nombre, ni atraía compromisos, y era en secreto. Nadie reprochaba a ninguno de los otros por nada, saciaban en silencio sus soledades que no querían ser mitigadas por ningún otro.

Era poco conveniente para cualquiera de los tres pensar con compartir cama con otra persona que no fueran ellos, ni con uno solo a la vez.

"_Ustedes tres son uno",_ les había dicho Kakashi a los doce años. Y ahora disfrutaban plenamente de ese convencimiento.

—Me molesta que duerma tan tranquilamente… —insinuó Naruto, respecto al hecho de que Sakura descansase, ajena a las provocaciones que su genial idea de tirarse agua por la cabeza brotaba en ellos.

—A mi también. —le apoyo el moreno Uchiha, con su sonrisa altiva.

—Supongo que habrá que hacer algo…

—Hn…

Cuando ella se removió en sueños, fue el momento perfecto para atacar. Sasuke se interno en la curva de su cuello, respirando su aire a flores bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, quien solo sonreía con esa risa zorruna que derribaba barreras. Busco la zona sensible por excelencia de la pelirrosa, y cuando la encontró, la atrapo entre sus labios, jugueteando con la presa hasta hacerla consciente de su encierro.

Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola temblar.

—Qué demo… —un escalofrío de placer interrumpió la queja de Sakura, reemplazándola por un gemido sordo que tampoco vio la luz. Naruto lo había absorbido, asegurándose de que por esa boca no volviese a salir ningún sonido más.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando se descuidaba, terminaba siendo tomada por esos dos…

Hace tiempo que dejo de molestarle. Mas bien nunca lo molesto, únicamente era la conciencia la que le jodía esos momentos de paz cuando menos se lo proponía. Porque siempre entendió, y se hizo parte de esas demostraciones de amor tan reñidas a las que ella correspondía con igual cariño para los dos.

Correspondió a la caricia del Uzumaki mientras se dejaba hacer desde el otro lado por Sasuke. Se sentía calida entre ambos cuerpos, de modo que estiro el brazo hacia atrás para enterrar los dedos entre la espesa mata de pelo negro, al tiempo que el rubio enturbiaba su visión.

Una lengua se interpuso entre su boca y ella jadeo, permitiéndole el acceso. Fue vagamente consciente de que unas manos bajaban por su espalda y la rodeaban fugazmente, apenas rozándola, mientras intentaban abrirse paso entre su camiseta.

El aire se acabo entre ellos, pero no hubo pausas. Naruto la abandono para bajar por su cuello y enterrarse en sus pechos cuando sintió que Sasuke llegaba desde atrás, incorporándose más de lo que podía desde esa posición para alcanzarle la boca y volverle a consumir el aire.

Esta vez ella no aguanto tanto como antes y soltó un quejido pronto, para distraerlo y aprovechar de recuperar el aliento. Se revolvió incomoda, porque desde aquella postura no podía alcanzar a ambos chicos por igual, y se sentía injusta. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo físico que pronto el Uchiha valoro, Sakura torció medio cuerpo hacia el, prácticamente arrancándole la parte superior de la ropa y hundiéndose en su clavícula. Naruto fue consciente de ese cambio y abandono la curva de sus senos, bajando aun mas hasta dar con el hueso de su cadera. Y allí se quedo.

El aire comenzaba a impregnarse en sus pieles, haciendo incomoda la presencia de la ropa en medio. Entre caricias a medio hacer, suspiros y besos escondidos, las prendas fueron desapareciendo. No importaba que fuese en pleno bosque, la necesidad de sentirse cerca comenzaba a perturbar de mala manera a los tres, que seguían revolviéndose e intercambiando gemidos a la par.

El calor ya no era un obstáculo: era un dulce aliado en esos juegos.

Sakura se había vuelto completamente a Sasuke, hincando los dientes en su cuello mientras el comenzaba a invadirla lentamente con una de sus manos. Fue tan familiar el sentimiento que subió por sus entrañas, que ni siquiera quiso quejarse. Pero no pudo reprimir el grito más grande de su vida cuando sintió la llegada de Naruto por detrás, intentando acoplarse a sus caderas y al ritmo iniciado por el moreno en ella. Intentando calmar su desesperación, el rubio le obsequio con besos en la espalda, soplando su aire espeso y ardiente por sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella finalmente soltase un par de lagrimas, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el y refregaba la frente sobre sus cabellos.

Cuando el inicio un ritmo diferente al que ya llevaba dentro de ella, sus manos intentaron buscar algo a lo que aferrarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, prefiriendo auto dañarse antes que morder a Sasuke. Pero el no estaba siendo igualmente considerado con ella, y sentía que no podía llevar dos pulsaciones distintas en su interior. Era demasiado inquietante y revolucionario. Clamaba por liberarse de aquello por algún lado, y el Uchiha fue quien, amablemente, la llevo al orgasmo primero, haciéndola morir bajo sus manos. Le sonrió engreídamente, pero no llego a fijar su mirada en los delirantes ojos esmeralda frente a el. Ahora era el turno de Sakura de devolverle el favor.

La pelirrosa sintió las manos de Naruto hincarse con garras en sus caderas, sujetándose a ella como si quisiera enterrarse para nunca mas salir. Las embestidas iban aumentando, enviando escalofríos cada vez mas frecuentemente sobre su espina dorsal, y temió que no terminara a tiempo. Tenia que apresurarse. Apego los labios a la boca de Sasuke intentando distraerlo de todo aquello y, cuando lo hubo logrado, deslizo las manos por su vientre hasta llegar al punto de encuentro de sus piernas. El moreno se sorprendió por la rapidez de ese gesto y volvió a sonreír contra sus labios, sabiéndose atrapado.

Se dejo caer sobre la hierba atrayendo a Sakura sobre si, al tiempo que esta arrastraba a Naruto acoplado a ella. Una de las manos femeninas paseo con habilidad de un cuerpo a otro, ronroneándole dulcemente al de atrás mientras la otra trabajaba en el placer del de adelante, sin parar de lanzar suspiros agotados. Esta vez estaban pudiendo con ella…

La vista comenzaba a fallarles. Pronto no verían más que sombras, siendo apenas conscientes del movimiento atolondrado pero seguro de sus manos y el dolor en las caderas. Las descargas eléctricas comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos. En cualquier momento terminarían, cada vez estaba mas cerca…

Y tan tranquilo como empezó, Sakura sintió que era invadida por un dulce calor mientras Naruto se desplomaba sobre ella, exhausto, sonriente y sin perder la unión con ella. Aplasto a Sasuke con su peso en el preciso momento en el que el también se derramaba, reprimiendo un gemido ronco en la garganta.

Tres suspiros drogaron el ambiente, que de pronto olía más dulce…

Era de noche, El calor ya no existía, pero el frío tampoco se sentía allí.

Ahora que ya eran libres, podían jugar por otro rato. Y quizás cuanto más pudieron soportar, llenándose de besos húmedos los unos a los otros.

o o o

—Nee… ¿ahora alguien pod…?

—Naruto, cállate. Arruinas el momento.

Ni se habían molestado en vestirse. Intentaban recuperar el aire uno recostado sobre el vientre de Sakura, y el otro replegado sobre su pecho. Ella no decía nada, solo los dejaba discutir.

— ¿Por qué no quieres contestarme de una vez?

—Porque no tengo ganas, dobe.

—Si me hubieran contestado antes no estaríamos ahora así, demonios.

La pelirrosa decidió poner final a toda aquella trifulca.

—Naruto, no te contesta porque le toca _a él_ cocinar. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, frustrado.

—Tenias que recordármelo…

—Lo siento, pero me llevaba mareada preguntando toda la maldita noche a quien le toca hacer la cena.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡¡Ramen, ramen! ¡Me gusta más tu ramen que el de Sakura, Sasuke-baka!

— ¿Qué-acabas-de-decir? —ojos esmeralda chispeando furiosos.

Definitivamente había que regresar a casa.

o o o

_O w a r i_

o o o

Espero que este fic les haya servido para entretenerse un rato, y no solamente haya contribuido al trauma de mi teclado. ¡Reviews para saberlo! xD.

¿Ahora si me dirán que vuelva por donde llegué? T T

_**» Nara Temari. **_


End file.
